


Springtime Hopes

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Jasper and Star meet some new people.





	Springtime Hopes

 

“A non-disclosure agreement?” Auston’s mom asks, looking at Mitch and Auston perplexed.

 

They are in Mitch’s apartment’s dining room, setting the table for dinner. Mitch’s mom is in the kitchen helping Auston’s dad with the finishing touches for the food they prepared while Mitch’s dad is busy opening wine for them all.

 

Mitch feels bad, sort of, for having to do this to his parents and Auston’s, but everyone is signing the damn thing, so there is that.

 

“Yeah, mom,” Auston replies.

 

“Why?” Ema Matthews asks, her kind eyes full of questions. “You know none of us is going to say anything about …”

 

“It’s not about us, Mrs. Matthews,” Mitch hastens to reassure her. It’s not. They have the Leafs PR team on that, what with them and Willy and Zach; so it’s really not about Auston and Mitch coming out or being outed or whatever she is thinking.

 

“Then, I don't understand,” Mrs. Matthews says.

 

“You don't understand what, Ema?” Mitch’s mom asks as she joins them, bringing a big bowl of pasta salad to the table.

 

“Mitch and Auston want us all to sign a non-disclosure agreement,” Mrs. Matthews explains.

 

“What for?” Mr. Matthews comes in, followed by Mitch’s dad.

 

“We cannot tell you until you sign it,” Auston explains, looking extremely uncomfortable. Not that Mitch blames him. He’s not exactly delighted with this conversation either.

 

“Is this a Leafs thing?” Mitch’s mom asks.

 

“Sort of,” Mitch says. “It’s really complicated, and Auston and I really want to tell you. Have for a while,” he adds. “But we can’t. Not unless you’re on board with this.”

 

“Everyone signed one,” Auston clarifies. “From Shanny to Lou, down through the ranks. Everyone who needs to be told.”

 

“And we need to be told?” Mr. Matthews says, a frown marring his forehead.

 

“We want you to know,” Mitch specifies, looking at their parents, now seated at the table.

 

“We really do,” Auston adds, concerned about his parents’ reaction.

 

Mitch sympathizes. He might not have the same tight relationship with his parents that Auston has with his own, but he, too, has been worried about this being an unreasonable request. He hopes that, once they all meet Jasper and Star, the parental units will understand.

 

“If it is so important, of course we’ll sign an NDA, honey,” Mitch’s mom says looking at Mitch.

 

“Absolutely,” Mrs. Matthews nods, clearly reading both her son’s and Mitch’s discomfort.

 

“Do we need to go into the Leafs office?” Auston’s dad asks solicitous. “We can do it whenever, really.”

 

“No,” Auston says, walking towards the drawer in which he and Mitch put the NDA copies they got from Legal.

 

“Here,” he continues once he returns, carrying a couple of Jasper’s less colorful pens. “It’s all pretty standard, so it’s not like you’re signing your life away. But take your time to read it.”

 

“You want us to sign it _now_?” Mitch’s dad asks, eyebrows raised.

 

“We really, really do,” Mitch nods, feeling a hint of pink coloring his cheekbones. What can he say? He wants his parents to meet his children. So sue him.

 

Mrs. Matthews looks at Auston, who is looking back serious but determined and, after glancing at the papers, she picks up a pen and signs and dates her copy. Mr. Matthews follows suit, and Mitch’s mom does the same. Mitch’s dad, who, as Mitch knows too well, likes to be contrary, tries to read the NDA.

 

“Paul,” Mitch’s mom says warningly.

 

Mitch smiles quickly, while Auston says, “It’s really okay if Mr. Marner wants to read it, Mrs. Marner.”

 

“It’s Bonnie and Paul, Auston,” Mitch’s mom says, “and Paul is just being difficult because he thinks he’s funny.”

 

“Fine,” Mitch’s dad concedes with a smile, winking at Mitch. “But if you end up having to take care of me from here onwards it’s on you, kid.”

 

Mitch rolls his eyes but says nothing. He wants to get this done. He’s afraid of what Jasper and Star might be doing, trapped as they currently are in Mitch and Auston’s bedroom—not really trapped, since the door is open, but they’ve been told to stay there until the coast is clear.

 

Once everyone has signed their NDAs, Auston picks them up and checks them, like he promised Legal he would do.

 

“Really?” Mr. Matthews says laughing.

 

“The Legal Department was pretty insistent, Mr. Matthews,” Mitch says apologetically.

 

“How long do you think it’s going to take you to call us Brian and Ema, Mitch?” Mrs. Matthews asks.

 

“Probably as long as it’s going to take Matty to call my parents Paul and Bonnie,” Mitch smiles brightly.

 

Mrs. Matthews laughs and shakes her head.

 

“It’s all in order,” Auston tells Mitch.

 

“Excellent,” Paul says. “Can we eat now?”

 

“You don't want to know what this is about?” Mitch asks surprised.

 

“Oh,” Mitch’s dad says, “yes, of course. I just thought it would take a while.”

 

“Trust me, Mr. Marner,” Auston says, “it’s taken long enough already.”

 

“Jasper, Star,” Mitch yells, surprising the parental units. “Come meets our parents.”

 

Jasper and Star literally _catapult_ themselves into the dining room—they must have been waiting much closer than where they were supposed to be—and run up to Mitch and Auston. Jasper climbs Mitch’s body quickly and, after a quick snuggle, sits his tiny butt on Mitch’s right shoulder. Star, as usual, goes for Auston’s head, but not before licking Auston’s cheek affectionately.

 

It bears repeating: Mitch loves them all so much.

 

“Mom, dad,” Auston says clearing his voice, cheeks pink under the collective stare of their parents, “Mrs. and Mr. Marner, these are Jasper and Star. Jasper Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews and Copernicus Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews, but Star is good. Guys, these are our parents: Ema and Brian and Bonnie and Paul.”

 

Four pairs of eyes stare at Mitch and Auston—or, most likely, at what is currently sitting on Mitch and Auston—in complete shock. Mitch can relate, though he finds his mom’s expression particularly funny—a mixture of awe and incredulity. Dad looks like he saw a ghost, or rather two, while Auston’s dad has dropped his jaw in a not so flattering manner. Ema Matthews has brought her hands to her face, her eyes shining with amazement. Luckily, they’re all sitting down. Mitch doesn't relish the idea of Saturday evening trips to the ER.

 

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper says, immediately echoed by Star’s “ _Beep_!”

 

Mitch looks at Auston and they sit down at the table so that Jasper and Star can reach it more easily and meet their grandparents.

 

The two dragons get down from their perches and go to stand in the middle of the table, between the bowl of pasta salad and the beef stew. Mitch notices Jasper’s nostrils flare at the delicious smells of Bonnie and Ema’s cooking, but luckily he behaves and doesn't jump head first in either container. Mitch is grateful that Zach’s lessons in good manners are paying off.

 

Both dragons are wagging their tails in unison, something that Mitch never remembers happening. He knows they’re very excited about meeting some of Auston and Mitch’s family members, but it’s quite endearing to see them so enthused about it.

 

“This is Jasper,” Mitch says after a good two minutes have passed with nobody saying anything—both parental units are in equal parts speechless and awestruck. “I found him in Phoenix, back in December, soon after Christmas break.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, still wagging his tail charmingly, and going up to Ema and Bonnie, who are sitting next to each other, to make their acquaintance.

 

“It’s …” Mitch’s mom tries to say, before stopping, clearing her throat and then starting again. “It’s really wonderful to meet you, Jasper. Call me Bonnie, please,” she adds, tears in her eyes.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper responds, extending his paw. Bonnie is quick in taking it and shaking it gently.

 

Mitch grabs Auston’s because this is really important, but also super-cute, and Mitch wants everything to go wonderfully. Auston squeezes Mitch’s hand reassuringly.

 

“I am Ema,” Mrs. Matthews interjects, and Jasper shakes her hand, too, while vocalizing Auston’s mom’s name with a sonorous chirp. Ema lets out a startled laugh, and shares a sweet smile with Mitch’s mom.

 

Brian follows suit, shaking Jasper’s paw while looking as charmed as his wife is, and soon thereafter Jasper is in front of Mitch’s dad, who still looks dazed, but manages to go through the introductions without missing a beat.

 

“We don't know how old Jasper is,” Auston explains while Jasper begins sniffing around the parental units curiously, as he does when he meets new people. “He’s older than Star, here, however.”

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods somewhat mournfully, though Mitch knows he loves being spoiled rotten by all of them, Jasper in particular, precisely because he’s the youngest.

 

“Jasper and Willy found Star at the beginning of April in Newark, soon before our playoff run,” Mitch jumps in. “We think he’s just over two years old, which, in dragon-years, is apparently very young.”

 

Following Jasper’s example, Star makes the rounds too and, because he _is_ the cutest thing to ever grace the Matthews-Marner household, he earns a scratch on his head from Ema and one under his snout from Mitch’s dad, who smiles broadly when Star’s ears twitch.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, making an effort to overcome his natural shyness to get to know Mitch and Auston’s parents. Still, it doesn't escape Mitch’s notice that Star often sends not-so-surreptitious glances towards Matty just to make sure he’s still there. It also doesn't escape his notice that Matty is always very fast in reassuring Star with a nod or a proud smile.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, pointing at the plate containing a bunch of roasted vegetables that Mitch specifically asked his mom to make for tonight. That’s the extent of Jasper’s good manners, Mitch supposes. It’s not like Zach is a miracle worker, after all.

 

“Yes, that’s the dish I told you about,” Mitch confirms.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, more insistent.

 

“Of course you’re hungry,” Auston sighs, grabbing a plate and scooping some of the vegetables on it. “Because it’s not like you didn't eat an entire bowl of grapes one hour ago.”

 

_“Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper protests indignant.

 

“Yes, I know you are a growing boy,” Auston smiles, as Mitch shakes his head. “You still could wait until everyone else is served.”

 

“ _Cheep?_ ” Jasper asks, turning towards the parental units.

 

Star has joined him near the plate, and he’s sniffing the various vegetables to make sure there are no beets.

 

“Go ahead, guys,” Paul says, now completely recovered from the surprise. “We’re going to get to it, too. In a moment,” he adds, his eyes filled with questions.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper tells Auston, a ‘See, I can eat!’ if Mitch’s ever heard one. Because Jasper absolutely _starves_ in their household.

 

“So the NDA is for them?” Ema Matthews asks, unable to tear her eyes away from Jasper and Star.

 

“Yeah,” Mitch answers. “We’ve kept it very contained thus far: only our teammates, Babs, and now Lou and Shanny, know.”

 

“But we wanted to tell you,” Auston adds. “Jasper and Star are living with us, and it is too big of a thing for us to keep from you.”

 

“They’re dragons, aren’t they?” Bonnie says.

 

“That’s what it looks like,” Auston nods.

 

“Dragons don't exist,” Mr. Matthews points out.

 

“Really, honey?” his wife replies, swatting him gently.

 

“We’re very much aware of that, trust me, dad,” Auston says, while Mitch helps Star with a piece of carrot that seems too big for him to handle.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star thanks him, before going back to devouring the carrot.

 

“You adopted them?” Mitch’s dad asks.

 

“It’s more like they adopted us,” Mitch says. “Like, they were perfectly fine living by themselves. They are quite independent and skilled,” he adds proudly, which prompts Jasper to preen like the peacock he was in a previous life. Star, as usual, looks shy and pleased at the same time.

 

“Jasper was in Phoenix for a while before Mitch found him,” Auston continues, scooping up some more veggies, since Jasper is doing his best imitation of a vacuum cleaner. “We’re not sure how long for, though. He wasn't really keeping track of time, then. Star had taken up residence at Rutgers University.”

 

“But when we found them, we asked them if they wanted to tag along, and they both said yes,” Mitch adds.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, flapping his wings. _“Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” he adds gesturing towards Mitch and Auston and extolling their virtues and shortcomings as parents. Jasper is nothing if not thorough.

 

Mitch translates for the parental units, getting some laughs out of all of them when he explains how Jasper’s still not completely sold on the lack of a suitable amount of beets in the household.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star protests, perfectly at ease with the beet situation.

 

This starts what, to the latest count, is the fifteenth Great Beet Debate between the two of them, and Jasper gets so into it that he stops eating. Star, who knows what’s good for him, is perfectly capable of arguing and eating at the same time.

 

“They’re quite incredible,” Bonnie says, her eyes wet with tears of joy.

 

“That’s one way to describe them,” Mitch snorts.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks Mitch’s mom.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star echoes, before grabbing a potato and bringing it to her.

 

That’s Star, thanking people by offering them food. Mitch doesn't want to think about how often he went hungry, with the habit he has to share his food with every living creature he meets, human, animal and plants alike. Mitch’s mom’s petunia, the one that Jasper used as a litter box during his first nights in the apartment, looks healthier than any other plants in the neighborhood. Mitch is not entirely sure what Star is doing with it, but it is _something_.

 

“Thank you, Star,” Mitch’s mom smiles before popping the potato in her mouth.

 

Mitch exhales relieved, though, really, his parents raised him and Chris, so they’ve seen much worse than dragon manners.

 

“Do you guys want some meat?” Mitch’s dad asks.

 

Star nods excited, but Jasper declines politely—“He’s not a fan of meat as a rule,” Mitch explains, “Though he eats plenty of fish.”

 

“You should have said,” Ema interjects, discretely drying her eyes with a tissue. “I could have made my fish soup.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper turns toward her at warp speed, before looking at Auston, a thunderous expression in his eyes. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” he protests vehemently.

 

“Right, because there is never fish for you in this house,” Auston laughs, picking him up and kissing him on the nose. “It’s a really laborious dish, buddy, and I wanted my mom to make it for you when you can help her. I know how you like to supervise us when we’re cooking. Plus, if you know how it’s made, you can teach Zach.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees, snuggling with Auston before going back to his vegetables.

 

Mitch’s smile is so big his face is hurting, what with Mr. and Mrs. Matthews looking at Auston proudly and his own parents helping Star finding the perfect piece of beef to accompany his beloved potatoes.

 

“Maybe _we_ can also eat,” Auston suggests hopeful, his stomach grumbling with perfect timing.

 

“Yes, of course,” Brian agrees.

 

Mitch and Auston play hosts and serve their parents and then themselves while Mr. Matthews pours wine for everyone. In short order everyone has food before them, dragons included, because Jasper has yet to meet a meal for which he doesn't go for third helpings.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, playing the innocent card with Auston’s unsuspecting father when he sees the wine.

 

“Absolutely not,” Auston tells him. “Not only you are too young, you also do not like alcohol.”

 

“He tried it?” Bonnie asks surprised.

 

“We have weird teammates,” Mitch says, and leaves it at that.

 

“Say no more,” Mitch’s dad laughs, and then, to Jasper, “In a few years, buddy, once we’re sure you are actually the equivalent of legal in this country.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper acquiesces, since he clearly wants his grandparents to be impressed with him.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star goes up to him to console him with one of his octopus hugs, and Jasper hugs him back, much to Ema and Bonnie’s delight.

 

“They are absolutely adorable,” Mr. Matthews says with a huge smile.

 

“They are many things,” Auston agrees, “but adorable is certainly at the top of the list.”

 

They spend dinner getting their parents up to speed and explaining their plans to look for a house—the realtor the Leafs found for them has several properties lined up that Auston and Mitch are planning to visit in the next few days, Willy and Zach in tow.

 

Jasper and Star listen and sometimes add their own colorful commentary, while also complimenting Ema and Bonnie’s cooking, which they both find more impressive than anything Auston or Mitch ever came up with.

 

Paul asks them their opinion about hockey, and Jasper begins a long disquisition about Sidney Crosby and Connor McDavid that leaves everyone impressed.

 

“I didn't know he liked Davo so much,” Auston tells Mitch while Jasper is showing both Mr. Matthews and Mitch’s dad some of the sick moves Crosby has been displaying during the Penguins’ playoff run by re-enacting the plays.

 

“It’s a recent development,” Mitch admits. “I wanted to prepare him for when he’s meeting Stromer and Davo, so I showed him some tape. He was suitably impressed.”

 

“I bet,” Auston says, sipping on his wine with a bit of a grimace—Auston is not a fan of wine by any stretch of imagination, but he will have it when the occasion calls for it.

 

“Star is not a fan?” Bonnie asks Mitch, since Star is looking at Jasper’s antics with fondness mixed with resignation.

 

“Oh, no, he is,” Mitch answers. “He is from Jersey, though. So he decided it’d be quite all right for him to root for the Devils.”

 

“Ouch,” Ema says, while Star looks at the two of them innocently.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” he specifies, “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

 

“Of course, we know that the Leafs are your number one team and you only root for the Devils if we’re not playing,” Mitch clarifies, rolling his eyes.

 

“Can’t have it all, I guess,” Mitch’s mom comments, tapping Star’s snout with her index finger.

 

Star looks pleased and shy at the same time, which is admittedly quite a feat and quite cute. Then, he makes his way back to Auston, climbs up to his head and goes to sleep.

 

Ema and Bonnie look at each other before bursting out laughing, while Auston goes scarlet once again.

 

“Nap time?” Ema asks, extending her hand so that Auston can take it and squeeze it.

 

“He does this,” he explains. “He sleeps through the night, but both he and Jasper take several naps during the day.”

 

“Good hockey mentality,” Mitch’s dad nods approvingly.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, before going back to explain the marvels of Crosby’s wraparounds to his captive audience.

 

Everyone finishes dinner while Star takes his power nap, Jasper making sure there is nothing left in Mitch and Auston’s plates. Then Mitch and Auston’s dads clear the table and load the dishwasher while Jasper goes to collect the drawings he and Star made for their grandparents.

 

Auston comes back from the kitchen, where he’s gone to help Paul and Brian, with a huge Black Forest cake he and Mitch bought yesterday while Jasper and Star were at Zach’s.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper stops his explanations about the drawings when he sees it, and then he turns towards Mitch. “ _Cheep_?”

 

“Yes,” Mitch says. “For you and Star. And our parents.”

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper makes sure.

 

“Yes, buddy, you can have two helping,” Mitch shakes his head. “But not until Star is awake as well.”

 

Jasper must take this as permission to wake up his brother, because he climbs up to Auston’s head and shakes Star gently. Star is quick at coming back to the land of the living and when he sees the cake his turquoise eyes go wide with wonder. He follows Jasper back to the table and walks around the cake, jumping a bit to see the top better.

 

“ _Beep_?” he, too, asks, to Auston.

 

“Yes, Star,” Auston smiles caressing his snout. “For you and Jasper and our guests. And us,” Auston adds. “Season’s over, so is the diet plan.”

 

Mitch refuses to think about the end of the season, because he still cries about it on bad days. They went out with a fucking whimper and they’ve all been so mad and disappointed. Auston in particular had a really hard time in the immediate aftermath, in spite of all the cuddling he got from Jasper and Star. Babs had to take him to his house and sit him down for hours so he could get his head on back straight while Mrs. Babs, now in the loop, entertained the dragons. And the press thinks there is a rift. If they only knew.

 

“With moderation,” Mitch’s dad says, getting swatted by Mitch’s mom for all his troubles.

 

“How often do you think we’re going to meet grandchildren in our lifetime?” she asks her husband.

 

“Often enough, I’d hope,” Paul replies, tongue in cheek. “I would like a hockey team to train ASAP, what with the genetic potential before us.”

 

“Dad!” Mitch exclaims blushing furiously while Brian, Ema, Jasper and Star giggle.

 

“You sure you guys want an infant or a toddler running around and competing for our attention?” Auston asks mildly, an amused light in his warm, brown eyes.

 

“And for cake,” Mitch adds.

 

Jasper and Star assume their thinking pose, which is actually quite troublesome as far as Mitch is concerned. He is about to turn twenty-one, for fuck’s sake. He’s not ready to be a parent—that is, a human’s parent—yet.

 

“Oh, god,” Auston whispers, realizing his mistake as Jasper and Star begin a long debate about how they’d feel in regard to human siblings.

 

“Sit down and pass me that cake, Auston,” Bonnie suggests.

 

Auston complies, looking at Mitch frightened.

 

“You’re in charge of the diapers,” Mitch says, because he’s in survival mode. “I’ll take the nights.”

 

“That doesn't make sense,” Auston protests. “I am the one with insomnia. You sleep like the dead.”

 

“Better to lose sleep than to deal with poop,” Mitch points out, quite reasonably, he thinks.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper interrupts them, and then proceeds with a long-winded explanation where he clarifies that he and Star will always welcome siblings of the dragon and human variety, but only when Auston and Mitch are ready—for kids, he specifies. Dragons should be welcomed at any time.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star adds for good measure, patting Auston’s left thumb in reassurance.

 

“Oh, okay,” Auston relaxes. “Let’s revisit this conversation in a few years.”

 

“Excellent,” Mitch beams, glad that poop and sleepless nights are a thing of the future.

 

“Fine,” Ema exhales, sounding faux-put-upon. “Let’s see if this cake is up to standards, then, what do you think, guys?”

 

Jasper agrees vociferously while Star nods seriously, his ears twitching in interest.

 

Auston’s mom cuts generous slices for everyone, while Mitch’s dad explains the main ingredient of the cake, thus making Jasper’s day, since a bit of alcohol is involved.

 

“I am going to kill Kappy,” Auston sighs, after tasting the cake and reassuring himself the alcohol quantity is imperceptible, something the baker had actually explained to them in no uncertain terms.

 

“No, you’re not,” Mitch leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “Willy and Jasper would never forgive you.”

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star points out.

 

“You, too, of course,” Mitch says, picking Star up and cuddling him for a second or ten.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, patting his paws on Mitch’s cheek before returning to his slice, which is actually bigger than he is.

 

“I am so proud of you, guys,” Ema says, a blinding smile on her face. She reminds Mitch so much of Auston when she smiles.

 

“We all are,” Paul adds. “You’re doing a great job with them, and you’ve had a great season. You should be proud of yourself.”

 

“It’s really a team effort,” Mitch deflects.

 

“Even better,” Auston’s dad observes. “Parenting _is_ a team effort, and so is hockey. I’d say you guys are set.”

 

Mitch’s mom nods, eyes sparkling while she looks at Mitch and then at Star, currently battling with a cherry, because of course Star has to fight for possession of his food.

 

Auston intervenes, like he always does when Star needs help, and soon thereafter Star is happily eating his bounty.

 

It’s a good evening and it’s nice to finally explain their plans to the parental units.

 

Everyone approves of the fieldtrip Mitch and Auston want to take and, even better, everyone is okay with Mitch and Auston spending their summer together and splitting their time between Scottsdale and Toronto—“That’s what happens when you have a family, honey,” Mitch’s mom tells him with a soft smile. Everyone is also relieved when they hear that Mitch and Auston plan to inform their siblings about Jasper and Star during the summer.

 

“Anyone else you are bringing on board?” Mitch’s dad asks him.

 

“We’ve been talking about telling a couple of our friends,” Mitch says. “Like Stromer and maybe Davo. Matty is very close with Chucky and Zach Werenski.”

 

“Eichs should probably be told, as well,” Auston adds. “So that he doesn't get majorly pissed off if he ever hears about it from someone else.”

 

“But we’re still thinking about it,” Mitch explains. “The more people know about them, the higher the risk someone might slip.”

 

“Makes sense,” Brian nods. “Though I’m assuming those NDAs are going to come in handy.”

 

“There is that,” Auston snorts, which causes Jasper to snort for the first time—still smoke, thankfully, but it draws a startled laughter from the parental units.

 

“You guys are really quite something,” Bonnie shakes her head, hopelessly charmed.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks her, going up to her and hugging her hand.

 

“Can I pick you up?” she asks and, when Jasper agrees happily, she carefully lifts him up and drops a kiss on his snout.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star comments, since he doesn't like to be left out of the love-fest, so Ema reaches for him and does the same, much to Star’s delight.

 

Mitch drags his chair closer to Auston’s and leans his head against his shoulder, interlacing their fingers. Together, they watch their parents cuddling and getting to know their children.

 

***

 

“How did it go?” Willy asks over FaceTime, not even ten minutes after the parental units left.

 

“Fine,” Mitch laughs. “Star and Jasper were on their best behavior and our parents are completely under their spell. They didn't make any fuss about the NDAs, so we’re golden.”

 

“I am glad,” Willy says happily.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper echoes from Mitch’s shoulder while eating a bit of cake he managed to finagle out of Auston before he stored it away for the evening.

 

“So,” Willy continues, “are we still on for the combined birthday celebrations?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper trills excitedly, more at the promise of more cake than because of the party Mitch and Willy are organizing with whoever is still in town.

 

“Of course,” Mitch confirms. “Apparently Auston is baking a cake with the kids’ help. Zach might want to supervise, though. Just in case.”

 

“I think Zach already got an SOS about it,” Willy confesses. “They’re planning to use Auston’s condo’s kitchen, since you’re parents are now in the loop. Plus, Mrs. Matthews is going to be around to help.”

 

“It’s going to be lit,” Mitch says.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper objects, making it clear he’d prefer someone bought a cake made by a master chef.

 

“We’ll get something just for the two of you,” Willy promises, “in case Auston and Zach’s experiment goes down the drain.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says appeased. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_?” he adds, directed to Willy.

 

“Probably at the end of May for a couple of weeks or so, buddy,” Willy explains his travel plans to Jasper. “Zach might tag along, if you think you can part with both of us at the same time.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sighs, which to Mitch sounds like ‘If I must’.

 

“Thank you,” Willy says. “Maybe at some point we can manage to get you guys over to Europe for a long trip.”

 

“Maybe,” Mitch says. “Maybe once they’ve learned how to fly long distance, so we don't have to risk discovery.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods flapping his wings and going, as per usual, exactly nowhere. It’s hard to work to learn how to fly, or so Jasper explained to Zach and Willy, so Mitch isn’t worried.

 

Auston and Star finally join them, and Willy demands quality time with them—or rather with Star—so Mitch leaves him to it and let Willy and the dragons’ chatters soothe him.

 

“You good?” Auston asks while Willy is regaling Star and Jasper with a detailed description of what he is planning to get Zach for their two months anniversary, since he’s a dork.

 

“Great,” Mitch smiles. “Relieved, really.”

 

“Me, too,” Auston admits, passing a hand through his hair. “I didn't realize how much this was weighing on me until we told them.”

 

Mitch nods. He knows how close Auston is to his family—hell, everyone does, what with the documentary that aired in the fall.

 

“Once we are in Arizona, you can tell your sisters,” Mitch reminds him, “and then we can Skype my brother, too.”

 

“Or maybe he can fly in, so nobody is going to feel left out,” Auston suggests.

 

This is why Mitch loves him to bits, really. Auston’s the most considerate person Mitch has ever met, and he’s become more so since Jasper, and then Star, have come to their life.

 

“If you’re done with the love fest, the guys and I are ready to say goodnight,” Willy interrupts them.

 

“Fuck off, Nylander,” Mitch and Auston say at the same time, much to Jasper and Star’s amusement.

 

“You love me,” Willy says.

 

“That’s Zach’s job,” Auston points out. “Where is he, by the way?”

 

It’s a good question, since neither of them is far away from the other these days.

 

“He went home to visit his parents,” Willy explains, looking sad for a second. “He should be back in a bit. But he sends his love and lots of hugs.”

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies, sending his and Jasper’s love back.

 

“Okay,” Willy says. “We’ll coordinate shit for the big do in the next few days. And guys, remember, we are going out the day after tomorrow. Brownie found a better park for us to try with the flying stuff.”

 

“If you keep calling it the flying stuff, I don't think we’re going to get too far,” Mitch comments.

 

“Nonsense,” Willy objects. “Jasper and Star are super smart. We could call it chocolate chip cookies and they’d learn anyway. Later!”

 

Jasper turns towards Auston once the screen has gone dark and, to the surprise of exactly no one, asks for a chocolate chip cookie.

 

“Tomorrow,” Auston says, picking him up. “I get that chocolate is almost as good as beets, but it’s not as healthy.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, since he’s learned to pick his battles with Auston.

 

Mitch smiles, picks Star up, and together they go to the master bathroom for bath and game time.

 

“I really want to tell Stromer, Matty,” Mitch says after a bit, while Jasper is splashing around in the sink, Star looking at him somewhat judgmental. Star _loves_ to supervise Jasper for a bit before he joins into the chaos of bedtime bath and he _loves_ to look judgmental about his behavior, like that’s ever going to stop Jasper.

 

Auston looks at him surprised. “That’s fine, Mitchy,” he reassures him.

 

“But I also don’t want too many people to know, and I feel like if we tell Stromer, we have to tell everyone.”

 

“That’s not true,” Auston objects.

 

“It is,” Mitch says despondent. “Like, if I tell Stromer, I need to tell Davo. And if I tell the two of them, then I should tell all my London buddies. And if I tell them, what about the people _you_ played with in Switzerland and in Michigan?”

 

Auston shakes his head, part amused, part fond.

 

“What?” Mitch says.

 

“I am not like you, Mitchy,” Auston says, sitting down on the bathroom floor next to where Mitch let himself drop with a touch of the drama he usually leaves to Willy and Jasper. “I don't make everlasting friends everywhere I go.”

 

“You do,” Mitch says, because he knows Auston texts his USDTP buddies regularly—even if he and McAvoy almost had a fight during the playoffs—and he cherishes those friendships.

 

“Okay, but I actually don't feel compelled to share _everything_ that happens to me with all of them,” Auston smiles. “Even the two pests,” he adds, gesturing at Jasper and Star.

 

“I guess,” Mitch mumbles.

 

“Let me ask you this,” Auston says. “Why do you want to tell Stromer so badly?”

 

Mitch doesn't need time to answer that. “He had such a shitty year, Matty,” he begins. “He got sent back and forth like a fucking yo-yo even if he did so well in the AHL. I feel like he deserves something good, you know?”

 

“And Jasper and Star are that something?” Auston asks.

 

“I mean,” Mitch says, “I don't think they’re going to solve all his problems. But they might cheer him up.”

 

“Has he been in such a bad mood?” Auston asks puzzled, and, really, Mitch loves him, but sometimes Auston really lives on first-overall planet.

 

“Davo has been an ass, and Stromer doesn't respond well to Davo being an ass,” Mitch clarifies.

 

“I thought they were, like, BFF or something equally middle-school,” Auston smirks.

 

“They are, or at least, they’ve been,” Mitch confirms. “It’s been harder in the past couple of years, what with Stromer’s situation and Davo captaining the Oilers, but they’re trying to keep in touch. Doesn't mean that Davo has learned to keep his mouth shut when he needs to.”

 

“Isn’t Davo is Denmark?” Auston asks, missing the point completely.

 

“Or about to be,” Mitch nods. He doesn't regret for a second not going to Worlds—both he and Matty decided to get healthy and to take care of Jasper and Star—but if he had gone, he could have talked some sense into Davo. Or maybe beat some sense in him.

 

“So how is he being an ass?”

 

“According to Stromer, Davo’s been telling him that he’s good and he just needs to be patient, since, presumably, the ‘Yotes management know what they’re doing.”

 

“It’s a good point,” Auston nods.

 

“Yes,” Mitch concedes. “But Davo has a tendency of making good points while sounding like a sanctimonious ass. It comes from a place of love, but it hasn't gone very far with Dyls. He doesn't need that kind of shit.”

 

“What does he need, then?”

 

“I wish I knew,” Mitch exhales. “I mostly let him commiserate when we talk, and he seems to appreciate that. Like, I don't offer stupid platitudes, you know?”

 

 “Probably a good idea, if he’s getting them from Davo,” Auston concurs.

 

“I know, right?” Mitch says. “I tried to explain this to Connor, but he really thinks Dyls is going to be fine. Like, he has so much faith in Dyls’ skills and the fairness of the system that he doesn't get that the system is actually not all that fair and that, sometimes, being good is actually not good enough.”

 

“Stromer _is_ good enough, though,” Auston reminds Mitch.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, even if he’s seen very little of Dylan’s playmaking abilities.

 

“I know,” Mitch says, smiling to Jasper, who flaps his wings before going back to splashing around in the water. “But he’s slowly forgetting that. And I honestly think that Arizona is not doing what’s in his best interest.”

 

Auston hums, but he doesn't disagree. Mitch knows this is hard for him—Stromer, after all, is playing for Auston’s childhood team, exactly like Auston is playing for Stromer’s. It’s hard for him to acknowledge the ‘Yotes might be mishandling Dyls’ and his situation.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star interjects. “ _Beep, beep, beep._ ”

 

“You would?” Mitch says relieved. “Thanks, buddy. It means a lot to know you want to meet him. He’s one of my closest friends.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper adds his two cents, since he, too, wants to make it clear he’s super-enthused about meeting Dylan.

 

“Let’s have him over as soon as he’s back in town,” Auston says resolutely. “We can choose a night when Zach and Willy are also around, so that Stromer can get a laugh at seeing the two of them.”

 

“You sure?” Mitch asks, chewing on his lip worriedly. He really doesn't want to impose on Auston, but he is concerned about Dylan.

 

“Mitch,” Auston says, stopping Mitch’s nervous habit and soothing his lip with his thumb. “I know how much you care for him. Of course I am sure.”

 

Another reason why Auston is perfect: he doesn't mind the weird relation Mitch has had with Stromer for the past five years. He’s not jealous or possessive or anything like that, just endlessly understanding. Not that there’d be anything for him to be jealous, but Mitch appreciates Auston’s support.

 

“Thank you,” Mitch smiles brightly before dropping a kiss on Auston’s nose, which twitches charmingly.

 

“I love you, but you are a menace,” Auston shakes his head amused dragging Mitch upright so that they can get the kids out of the sink.

 

“Nope,” Mitch replies. “I am sweet and charming. Those two, on the other hand,” he adds, looking at Star and Jasper, who are splashing water all over the place, “ _they_ are the real menace.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms proudly getting out of the sink and helping Star, who’s still too small to manage, do the same.

 

“Okay, then,” Auston says. “Birthday party for Team Charming and then you guys can meet another member of Team Tall, Dark and Sourpuss.”

 

“Matty,” Mitch objects, although he cannot really contain his laughter. Dylan is indeed tall, dark, _and_ a royal pain in the ass when he sets his mind to it.

 

Jasper giggles while Star pretends like he doesn't know him, which is really quite remarkable since he’s standing right next to him.

 

So, to sum up: just another night in the Marner-Matthews household.

 

***

 

The party goes off without a hitch. The cake Auston and Zach bake is actually pretty good—even Jasper agrees—, everyone enjoys themselves and spoils Jasper and Star rotten—there are more gifts for the two of them than there are for Willy and Mitch—, and Jasper and Star volunteer to spend an entire day with their grandparents so that Mitch and Auston can have some quality time together.

 

“You’re children are granting you the gift of sex,” Willy laughs hysterically when Mitch tells him. “This must be a first.”

 

“Willy,” Zach says resigned.

 

“Jasper had me order three boxes of lube for you,” Mitch hisses.

 

Willy pales at that before going bright red. “What do you mean, lube?”

 

“He wanted you to have an equally embarrassing gift,” Mitch explains. “But he didn't want to know anything about it. Be thankful we didn't go the sex toy route.”

 

“Trust me, Marns,” Zach comments, “ _I_ will be eternally grateful for that.”

 

Auston snorts but says nothing. He knows better since he wasn't the one who had that convo with Jasper, the asshole.

 

By mid May things are quieting down, Auston’s parents are back in Arizona and Willy and Zach are busy preparing for their upcoming trip to Sweden. Dylan has returned to Mississauga, as evidenced by his social media posts. He didn't let Mitch know, but Mitch doesn't take it personally. He lets him relax for a few days before texting him to invite him over for dinner.

 

_Since when do u host dinners?_

_Since now_ , Mitch replies.

 

_Looks like Matthews domesticated u_ , Dylan comments.

 

_Mattys cooking, really, so its more me domesticating him_ , Mitch specifies.

 

_W/e. Sure, Ill come._

_Don't sound too excited_ , Mitch mocks him.

 

_Oh, Im excited alright. Plus I wanna make sure hes treating u right._

 

That’s why Dyls is one of Mitch’s favorite people, really. Always looking out for Mitch.

 

_Willy and Hyms are gonna be here too._

_A Leafs love fest_ , Dylan says, adding several poop emoji, as if Mitch believes him when he tells him that his loyalties are now only with the ‘Yotes.

 

_In more ways than u think_ , Mitch replies.

 

_Do I wanna know?_

_U might not, but u got no choice. Come early. Bring nothing. Be prepared to have ur mind blown._

 

Stromer replies with a ‘Thumb Up’ and another poop emoji, followed by a blue heart since he’s a sap.

 

“You sure you don’t want to wait until Davo is around, too?” Auston asks the day before the dinner is planned.

 

Star and Jasper are at Willy’s helping him choose what to bring to Sweden, because apparently Willy’s having difficulties in his selection and wants their advice. Mitch and Auston took advantage of the opportunity to have sex horizontally. In their bed. In the middle of the day.

 

“I’m still not sure I want to tell Davo, to be honest,” Mitch confesses.

 

“Because of how he’s been with Stromer?” Auston says, caressing Mitch’s back gently.

 

“In part,” Mitch says. “But also, with the whole hockey gods business, I’m not sure how Davo would take it.”

 

“We don't have to tell him,” Auston points out. “We didn't tell our parents.”

 

“Because we didn't want them to freak out,” Mitch reminds him. “And we didn't want them to treat Jasper and Star with kid’s gloves.”

 

“I mean,” Auston says, “for all we know, Davo has, like, three dragons that he consults on a regular basis. What with being McJesus and all that.”

 

“Davo cannot even take care of himself,” Mitch snorts. “If he had to take care of three dragons, Stromer would have heard about it, and so would I.”

 

“Good point,” Auston acknowledges. “Though, maybe he pays someone to do it.”

 

“I doubt it,” Mitch says. “Anyway, I can see a scenario where, if Davo is told we’ve got the hockey gods’ reps, he’d go on an expedition to track down some of his own.”

 

“Again, good point,” Auston says. “Maybe we can ask Stromer when we tell him.”

 

“Maybe,” Mitch agrees. “In the meantime, can we go back to the sex? I feel like we should store it up since it’s going to be a while before we are alone at home like this.”

 

Auston rolls his eyes but proceeds to kiss Mitch until they’re both out of breath.

 

The following day, Zach comes by early to help Mitch and Auston cook a decent dinner while Willy takes Jasper and Star to the park with Brownie so that they can practice flying—or whatever passes for flying these days. Honestly, Mitch isn’t sure and he doesn't care. He really doesn't relish the thought of Jasper learning how to fly and he knows Auston has anxiety attacks thinking about Star going out on his own.

 

Willy comes back with two dragons on a sugar high—“They wanted ice cream and Brownie couldn't say no,” he explains, not that anybody believes him—so Auston takes them to the bathroom to have them relax in the sink for a bit.

 

Zach rolls his eyes exasperated but kisses his boyfriend while Mitch mutters to himself about needing better teammates. Willy smiles proudly though doesn't look so happy when Zach orders him to set the table.

 

By the time Stromer knocks on the door, everything is pretty much ready; Mitch is really nervous, however, more than he was when he introduced Jasper and Star to his teammates.

 

“It’s going to be fine, Marns,” Auston encourages him before pushing him towards the door so that he can let Stromer in.

 

“I know,” Mitch whines and then he opens the door.

 

The first thought he has is that Dylan looks great. He’s tan and healthy-looking, even if he’s thinner than he usually gets at the end of the season. He also has a huge smile on his face and a champagne bottle in his hand.

 

“To celebrate your newly coupled status,” he says, thrusting the bottle to Auston, who’s hovering in the background, before enveloping Mitch into one of his trademark hugs.

 

“Stromer!” Mitch protests laughing when Dylan lifts him off the floor, but he hugs him back just as tightly, because Dylan Strome is Mitch’s platonic soulmate, and he loves him a lot.

 

“Marns!” Stromer replies, before dropping Mitch and hugging Auston, too, though the two of them are not exactly on ‘hugging terms’.

 

“You sure you know what you got yourself into?” Dylan asks Auston, who laughs.

 

“It’s a learning process,” Auston replies.

 

“Matty!” Mitch protests. “I cannot believe you guys have already ganged up against me. It’s been, like, two seconds.”

 

“You make it so easy, Mitchy,” Willy says, yells really, from the living room.

 

“Come,” Mitch takes Dylan’s hand. “Meet Willy and Hyms.”

 

“I have met them before,” Dylan smiles, but follows Mitch good-naturedly.

 

“Not like this, you haven’t,” Mitch mutters.

 

“Stromer brought champagne, Nylander,” Auston explains entering the living room. “I hope now you’re going to stop bitching about our lack of suitable alcoholic choices.”

 

Willy gets up from the couch to shake Dylan’s hand and exchange manly pats on the back.

 

“You wouldn’t believe in what’s in their refrigerator. Tons of American beer, Stromer. Like, tons.”

 

“You mean gallons,” Auston says.

 

“He means liters,” Zach specifies, greeting Stromer with a bro-hug. “And don’t listen to him, he’s too picky for his own good.”

 

“I am not too picky,” Willy huffs, grabbing the champagne from Auston’s hand and perusing the label carefully.

 

“I am impressed, Stromer,” he smirks. “This is actually good stuff.”

 

“Only the best for Marns, here,” Dylan smirks back, winking at Mitch, who rolls his eyes.

 

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks from his hiding place under the coffee table. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” he adds, coming out to explore the goodies Dylan brought, the lure of alcohol, or maybe of Dylan himself, seemingly irresistible. He jumps on the table and looks up to Dylan intently.

 

“Jasper, you were supposed to _wait_ ,” Auston reminds him severely.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper protests.

 

Dylan is looking at him with the typical shock Mitch has come to associate to people meeting dragons for the first time. A second later, he wisely lets himself drop on the closest surface, which is thankfully an armchair. This brings him sort of face to face with Jasper, who is wagging his tail and flapping his wings excitedly.

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper says, and then he’s off with one of his longwinded expositions about how cool it is to meet Dylan, and, Mitch _knows_ , how much he likes beets and does Dylan like them, too.

 

“Open that champagne and pour everyone a glass, Willy,” Auston says.

 

It’s a good idea, though Mitch isn’t so sure it’s going to get Dylan out of his dazed state. He therefore decides to go to sit next to him on the armchair—a tight squeeze—and passes his arm around him.

 

“Dyls, this is Jasper,” he explains.

 

“Jasper,” Dylan whispers.

 

“Technically the name is Jasper Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews,” Willy clarifies before popping the bottle open. “But Jasper is fine for most people.”

 

“Jasper,” Mitch says. “This is my dear friend Dylan Stromer, and I am very happy you are excited to meet him. However, you were supposed to wait like you did with our parents. He hasn’t signed the paperwork yet, and you know how Lou is with paperwork.”

 

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper protests. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

 

“What is he saying?” Dylan asks Mitch bewildered.

 

“He is claiming that Lou will understand, because you wouldn’t be one of my favorite people if you weren’t trustworthy and good and kind, and that as far as he’s concerned you don’t need to sign a non-disclosure agreement. Also,” Mitch breathes deeply, because Jasper is staring at him closely, making sure Mitch reports every detail of his diatribe, “he says you do not look like a raccoon. At all.”

 

Dylan lets out a strangled laugh, while Auston groans and Willy and Zach giggle in the background.

 

“Finally,” Mitch continues, because Jasper is still looking at him and Mitch doesn't relish being bitched at if he can avoid it, “he would like to have your opinion on beets, kiwis and chocolate. In no particular order.”

 

Dylan’s eyes are filled with a mixture of curiosity and amusement, besides the obvious shock.

 

“Dude,” he says. “Kiwis are just gross, as bad as kale in my opinion. I don't know what is wrong with green things, but they’re not my cup of tea, you know?”

 

Jasper nods seriously, clearly agreeing with Dylan’s assessment of green fruits and veggies.

 

“I will eat beets if I have to,” Dylan continues. “I am not grossed out by them like Marns, here. You’d think he was eating brain or something equally disgusting. Good for athletes. Beets, I mean. And chocolate is the food of the gods.”

 

The answer seems to satisfy Jasper, who jumps from the table to Dylan’s knee and then runs up to lick him on the cheek.

 

“What the hell did you find, Marns?” Stromer asks turning towards Mitch while patting Jasper delicately on his tiny butt.

 

“A dragon,” Mitch answers proudly.

 

“Well, technically …” Willy begins.

 

“Technically, we really need Stromer to sign the NDA,” Auston interrupts, pulling the document as well as a pen out of thin air and thrusting both before Dylan.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper sort-of apologizes, licking Dylan’s hair.

 

To be honest, Mitch is quite surprised that Jasper is so taken with Dyls, though it might be because Mitch has been so worried about him and Jasper is trying to cheer him up—Jasper’s special brand of love.

 

“Yes, of course,” Dylan readily agrees, and signs the thing without even reading it.

 

Auston rewards him with a smile and the next surprise. “Star, you can come out, too, now.”

 

Star, who actually _follows his parents’ instructions_ , peeks out of Auston’s shirt’s collar—Auston dressed up to impress Stromer, because this is Mitch’s life, nowadays—and chirps at Dylan in welcome.

 

“So technically we found _two_ dragons,” Willy finally manages to complete his statement. “This is Copernicus Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews. We call him Star.”

 

“You really like to say that, eh?” Mitch points out.

 

“He repeats it at least ten times a day,” Zach sighs, providing Willy with flutes in which to pour the champagne—which, where the fuck did Hyms find them? Because Mitch is pretty sure he never bought fucking _flutes_. “Often in front of a mirror.”

 

“I do not,” Willy protests.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star tells Auston, gesturing that he, too, wants to meet Dylan.

 

Auston puts the NDA on the coffee table and picks Star up gently, extending his arm towards Dylan, who looks at Star as if he were a grenade.

 

“You want me to hold him?” Dylan asks.

 

“ _He_ wants you to hold him,” Auston grumbles, though Mitch sees it’s good-natured.

 

“I am going to hurt him,” Dylan says, but he still extends his right hand, the one not busy patting Jasper’s butt.

 

“No, you’re not,” Mitch assures him. “Not only are they both pretty sturdy, but they are good at grabbing onto things.”

 

Star proves that by jumping on Dylan’s hand and attaching himself to Dylan’s thumb, wings flapping.

 

“Does he know how to fly?” Dylan asks, turning towards Mitch.

 

“We’re working on it,” Willy says. “It’s a slow process.”

 

“Glacial,” Zach mocks him as he passes a glass to Dylan, who has no additional hands available and looks at Mitch for help.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star concurs, before saying hello to Dylan and patting his hand encouragingly.

 

Mitch grabs the glass and puts it down for now, letting Jasper and Star get acquainted with Dylan while Auston explains most of what has happened since December.

 

Dylan seems to follow along, though his attention is mostly taken by the two dragons that have decided to shower him with love and affection. Star disappears and comes back with an apple, which he rolls at Dylan’s feet expectantly. Dylan doesn’t blink, but picks it up and eats it under Star’s satisfied gaze. Jasper is still on Dylan’s shoulder, and he demands a piece of the apple, which Dylan promptly relinquishes. He also chirps in here and there to clarify points Auston did not make to his satisfaction.

 

“And Willy is teaching how to fly?” Dylan asks at the end, since Willy just explained him about their afternoon adventures with Connor Brown.

 

“He’s doing his best,” Mitch says.

 

“I don’t see you trying,” Willy replies.

 

“I know my limits,” Mitch smiles broadly.

 

“That’s where we’re different. I am limitless.”

 

Dylan looks at the two of them, before turning towards Auston.

 

“Bro,” he tells him, and it sounds heartfelt.

 

“Trust me, I know,” Auston looks happy and resigned at the same time.

 

“So you guys are named after the four of them?” Dylan asks Jasper and Star, who are now on the armchair’s arm, still very close to Dylan.

 

“They named themselves,” Mitch explains, leaning over Dyls and scratching Jasper’s snout.

 

“But after the four of you,” Dylan specifies.

 

“Yep,” Willy smiles winningly, leaning against Zach, who at some point during the explanation decided to sit down next to him on the couch.

 

“Cool,” Dylan says with a smile of his own. “So the NDA is because you don’t want this to get out, right?”

 

“Yes, Stromer,” Auston intervenes before Mitch can. “You cannot tell anyone. Only the team and our parents know.”

 

“Oh,” Dylan says looking at Mitch and then back at Auston.

 

“Mitchy really wanted you to know, and none of us had any objections about it,” Auston confirms.

 

Mitch, who’s still sitting next to Dylan, gets squeezed by another Stromer-hug, which he returns happily, joined by Jasper and Star.

 

“Thanks, guys,” Dylan says. “This is the coolest of things. I appreciate the trust, really.”

 

Mitch believes him. It’s another reason why he wanted Dylan to know. He needs to realize people have faith in him—in his abilities, in his judgment, in his decision-making processes. It’s about hockey, sure, but it goes beyond hockey. He’s glad Jasper was sufficiently insightful to actually introduce himself _before_ Dyls signed the NDA. A genius, their firstborn.

 

“Shall we make a toast?” Zach suggests.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, making puppy eyes at Dylan, who laughs.

 

“Oh, no, buddy,” he says, tapping him on the snout gently. “I can feel Matts’ withering gaze even if I do not see it. I am not getting into trouble just because you are smart and cute, especially since I want to be able to visit you again.”

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star approves, and so does Auston, if Mitch reads him correctly.

 

Jasper sighs heavily, but doesn't complain. He simply sits his butt on Dylan’s knee.

 

“To friends old and new,” Mitch toasts, raising his glass.

 

“To friends old and new,” Zach, Willy, Auston and Dylan echo, Jasper and Star chirping in unison.

 

Over dinner, Dylan asks tons of questions, some of which Mitch is glad they can answer. Zach is great as usual, and Mitch notices Dylan being very amused by his dynamics with Willy.

 

“This a recent development, too?” he asks gesturing between the two of them.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms before expounding on his role in what is, according to Willy, the love story of the century.

 

“You’re a matchmaker, then, eh?” Dylan says once Matty is done with translating Jasper’s explanation.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper wags his tail proudly before stealing a piece of cod from Mitch’s plate.

 

“What about you, buddy?” Dylan asks Star, who is studying his fried chicken pondering the best way to demolish it. Matty made it for him specifically, and Mitch has the impression Star wants to do the dish justice.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star shrugs. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he adds. Then he rips a piece of the chicken and offers it to Dylan, who takes it with a frown.

 

“Are you sure? Didn't you say this was for you only?”

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says popping a piece in his own mouth.

 

Dylan nods and follows suit, humming approvingly at Matty’s culinary abilities.

 

It looks to Mitch like Auston and Dylan are _really_ trying to impress each other tonight.

 

“Star wasn't around when we got together,” Willy translates.

 

“But we’re sure his matchmaking abilities are equal to Jasper’s,” Zach adds.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments, a ‘For sure’ if Mitch ever heard one.

 

“Cool,” Dylan says. “So you guys like Toronto?”

 

Apparently they do, like, a lot. Mitch isn’t surprised, but it occurs to him that nobody has asked Jasper and Star about it, so it’s interesting to see what they’ve got to say.

 

“Wow,” Dylan says surprised after Willy and Zach tell him about all the outings they’ve gone to and Auston jumps in with comments about the trips they took to Boston, which both Star and Jasper have vowed to hate for the rest of eternity.

 

“And we’re travelling a bit this summer, too,” Mitch adds, filling Dyls in with their plans to drive to Arizona once Willy and Hyms are back from Europe and search for more dragons and maybe some answers.

 

Dylan looks wistful at that and Mitch has to bite the tip of his tongue to stop himself from inviting him.

 

“Do you wanna come along, Stromer?” Auston, apparently, doesn't have that problem.

 

“You want me to fifth-wheel your family vacation?” Dylan asks stupefied.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper flaps his wings. Star twitches his ears, which counts for enthusiastic approval.

 

“They haven’t taken to anyone as quickly as they’ve taken to you, Stromer,” Auston says. “Present company excluded, of course,” he adds quickly before Willy can protest. “I am sure part of it is because they’ve become more confortable with humans since we’ve met them. Plus Mitch doesn't really shut up about you.”

 

“ _Beep,_ ” Star confirms, bringing another piece of chicken to Dylan’s plate.

 

“But they clearly like you, and we’re all for indulging them in their healthy habits. So you are absolutely invited to come with us.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been called a healthy habit before,” Dylan muses.

 

“He just needs someone to babysit while he’s having sex with Marns,” Willy says serenely.

 

“Willy!” Mitch goes scarlet.

 

“Jesus,” Stromer says. “Can we not? Like, I love Mitch like a brother, but there are things I am happy not to know about you guys. Any of you.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods, and goes to Dylan to pat him on the arm in solidarity.

 

“You guys still need a dragon-sitter while we’re gone,” Willy reminds Mitch.

 

“I am happy to help, for sure,” Stromer hastens to volunteer, to the delight of Jasper and Star. “I mean, I should probably spend some time with them supervised, because no way in hell I am doing this by myself from the get-go, but if you guys need some free time, I am good for it.”

 

“Awesome,” Auston grins satisfied.

 

“It took you forever to let me dragon-sit,” Willy huffs offended.

 

“And you were a trailblazer,” Auston consoles him with a scintillating smile. “Now other people can follow in the footsteps of giants.”

 

Willy rolls his eyes and flips him off, which, per usual, sends Jasper in a fit of giggles.

 

“So you’d like to come with us?” Zach asks Stromer.

 

“Let me think about it,” Stromer says.

 

Mitch tries not to feel too disappointed, but it’s hard.

 

“Don’t pull your sad face on me, Marns,” Dylan tells him with a smile. “I am working through some stuff, and I have several commitments. If you let me know when you’re planning to go, I can see if I can make it work.”

 

“Third week of June,” Mitch says quickly. “We’d be in Arizona for at least a couple of weeks.”

 

“Unfortunately,” Willy comments, trying to get a rise out of Auston, who doesn't bite.

 

“That would work,” Dyls says. “Let me just think about it for a few days, though, okay?” he adds, looking at the two dragons, who nod seriously in acceptance.

 

“Thanks for the invite, Matts,” Dylan tells Auston earnestly. “I really appreciate it.”

 

Auston smiles his soft, sweet smile, the one Mitch fell in love with before he fell in love with everything else, and nods.

 

The rest of the evening goes well although Willy and Zach leave earlier than they’d like to finish their preparations for the trip. Stromer, however, hangs around and gets roped into bath time and its related games. Auston leaves Mitch to it and goes to clean up.

 

“You found a gem,” Dyls comments as he throws a ball for Jasper to chase. They filled the bathtub for the occasion, and the kids are ecstatic and on the verge to demand that Dylan move in and spend the rest of his life as their humble assistant.

 

“Trust me, I know,” Mitch smiles. “Some days I wake up and I don't understand how this is my life.”

 

“You deserve it, Marns,” Dylan says while looking at Star’s attempts at using the ball as a raft—it goes as well as expected. “I am glad to see you so happy.”

 

“You deserve it, too, Dyls,” Mitch replies, squeezing Dylan’s shoulder.

 

“I know,” Dylan sighs. “Sometimes I just forget, you know? That I deserve good things.”

 

“Then call me and I will remind you,” Mitch orders his, which draws a laugh out of Stromer.

 

“I am serious, Dyls,” Mitch insists. “You are one of the best people I know, and I know a lot of people.”

 

“That’s true,” Dylan says.

 

“And Jasper and Star wouldn't have taken to you so quickly if they didn't think the same,” Mitch adds.

 

“I mean,” Dylan objects, “I would think your kids liked me, Marns, what with everything we went through together.”

 

“It’s not just that,” Mitch says. “Watch them for a minute, okay?” he adds, and then he leaves the bathroom and joins Auston in the kitchen.

 

“I am going to tell Dyls about the hockey gods stuff,” he states.

 

“Okay,” Auston replies.

 

“That’s it? Okay?”

 

Auston puts down the stack of dishes he’s carrying and brings Mitch into his arms.

 

“Whatever you want, Mitchy,” he assures him. “Jasper and Star adore him and he’s been here for, like, three minutes. Of course it’s okay.”

 

“He called you a gem,” Mitch says, a propos of nothing.

 

“He has very good taste,” Auston smiles before kissing Mitch. “He’s your brother from another set of parents. Go tell him about our wonderful kids,” he adds pushing Mitch towards the bathroom.

 

So Mitch returns to Dylan and fills him in with what he’d kept hidden the first time around.

 

Dylan takes it surprisingly well, all things considered. He looks at the two dragons chasing each other in a bathtub filled with tangerine-scented body wash, he looks at Mitch and then he shakes his head.

 

“If that’s true, then I am glad it’s Toronto, to be honest,” he says eventually.

 

“It might be _because_ it is Toronto,” Mitch says.

 

“Possibly,” Dylan agrees. “And they won’t confirm or deny it?” he asks, gesturing towards Jasper and Star.

 

“I am not convinced they know,” Mitch confesses.

 

“Well,” Dylan smirks, “It puts a new twist on the whole McJesus business.”

 

“Why?” Mitch asks puzzled.

 

“Because he hasn't gotten any dragons to show for all of his presumed hockey divinity,” Dylan explains.

 

“Are you sure?” Mitch prods. “Because Matty and I were talking about it, and maybe he does.”

 

“Don’t be absurd,” Dylan dismisses the idea as ludicrous. “Davo wouldn't have a clue as to how to deal with them. He would have called all his friends from Junior, alerted the press and invited the Prime Minister for good measure. He’s too much of a drama queen for his own goods.”

 

“I don't know that I want to tell him,” Mitch confesses.

 

“I hope it’s not because of what’s been going on between the two of us,” Dylan says serious.

 

“It is, in part,” Mitch says. “But I am also worried about someone not being able to keep their mouth shut. Not that Davo’s a babbler, of course. But there are going to be changes on the Leafs roster for sure, and Lou is stepping down, which means we’re going to have to tell more teammates and another GM. If we add our friends to the mix, there would be way too many people who know. As far as I am concerned, there already are.”

 

Dylan hums pensively. “I see your point. I am not going to say anything, of course,” he promises, “but don't keep Davo out of the loop of my account. Though he might want a dragon for himself.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Mitch exclaims. “I can see him driving around Arizona or Jersey with a crazed expression and that stupid beard.”

 

Dylan giggles and that sets off Mitch, which in turn sets Jasper and Star off.

 

“What do you guys think?” Dylan asks them. “Do you want to meet Hockey Jesus?”

 

“He means Connor. Connor McDavid,” Mitch clarifies, because Jasper and Star get most of people’s jokes, but he’s not sure they know about Davo’s nickname.

 

Jasper and Star look at each other and go back and forth for a bit—quite an achievement, since they’re both still paddling around the water. Star is more vocal than usual, though it doesn't look like he is disagreeing with Jasper. He seems to have very strong opinions about this, however.

 

“What are they doing?” Dylan asks Mitch, who shrugs.

 

“Talking about it,” Mitch explains. “When they get like this there is no hope of following them.”

 

The debate continues for quite a while, and at some point Mitch fishes both of them out of the tub, because it’s getting late. Dylan helps with Jasper, who is still debating matters with Star.

 

“Guys,” Mitch interrupts them. “You don't have to decide now.”

 

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

 

“Davo is Auston’s friend, yes,” Mitch confirms.

 

Star turns towards Jasper with an expression that screams ‘See, I told you he was’.

 

“What’s the problem?” Dylan asks befuddled.

 

“I think they are trying to decide if it’s okay to meet another of my close friends before they meet one of Auston’s,” Mitch explains. “They are always trying to be fair about things like thing.”

 

“That’s sweet,” Dylan smiles charmed.

 

“They also don't seem convinced Davo deserves to be graced with their presence,” Mitch adds, “though this is more Jasper’s opinion than Star,” he clarifies when Star sends him a not-so-sweet glance.

 

“Jasper has very strong opinions about a lot of things,” Auston says entering the bathroom, which is quite crowded with three hockey players and two dragons.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, reaching for Auston and climbing onto his head, where he promptly goes to sleep.

 

“Oh my god,” Dylan starts laughing. “Does he do that often?”

 

“All the time,” Auston admits ruefully, and Dylan extends a fist, which Auston bumps with a smile.

 

“This is awesome, dude,” Dylan says.

 

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper protests.

 

“You’re awesome, too, of course,” Dylan agrees picking him up. He’s much more confortable in handling dragons now than he was just one hour ago, Mitch notices.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks him, and then he proceeds to explain what he and Star have discussed.

 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Dylan asks Auston and Mitch as they all walk back to the living room and sit down.

 

“They want to ‘observe’ Davo and how he behaves around you and us,” Mitch reports, truly perplexed.

 

“’Observe’?” Dylan repeats.

 

“No clue, dude,” Mitch confesses. “But McJesus is going through a vetting process, it looks like.”

 

 “He’s going to be heartbroken,” Auston deadpans.

 

“Maybe this is when we tell Eichs,” Mitch suggests with a smirk. “That way he can say he went before Davo on at least one occasion. And one of your friends is looped in.”

 

Both Dylan and Auston burst out laughing, but Auston shakes his head.

 

“As I told you already, there is nobody besides my family and our teammates I absolutely want to know about them. We can wait for a bit and see where things go.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper interjects. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

 

“Of course I am sure,” Auston tells Jasper. “Plus Stromer is my friend, too. And so is Davo, really.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper acquiesces. Mitch notices he’s still holding back a bit on Connor, which must frustrate him, since he’s quite impressed with his play.

 

When Mitch explains this to him, Dylan turns towards Jasper, picks him up gently and looks at his seriously.

 

“I don't want you not to meet him because he and I are having some communication challenges,” he tells him.

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points out.

 

“He’s reminding you Davo’s been behaving like an ass,” Mitch translates.

 

“Ah,” Dylan nods. “Mitch told you, eh?”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods wagging his tail. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_?”

 

“I am not mad, of course not,” Dylan says, showing quite a bit of promise in his dragon-communicating skills. “But you should not base your decision on my current relationship with him.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says. “ _Cheep, cheep._ ”

 

“Okay, fine,” Dylan says. “If you want him to go through a vetting process, then we can do that, though I am not sure how that’s gonna work.”

 

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper points out quite reasonably.

 

“Oh goodies,” Auston snorts.

 

“What?” Dylan says, turning to look at him.

 

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says from Auston’s head, now awake after his powernap.

 

“It looks like Connor might have to join us on our trip,” Mitch sighs. “Jasper thinks that would be a great way for them to examine him out of his element.”

 

Dylan lets out a laugh.

 

“Buddy,” Auston tries to reason with him, “not to make a finer point on things, but the six of us would attract a lot of attention if we were all to travel through the States in some sort of massive van or, like, a caravan of cars.”

 

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper dismisses him, a ‘Nonsense,” that Mitch has heard quite often over the last few months.

 

Jasper and Star then proceed to explain to Auston, Mitch and Dylan how exactly this is going to work.

 

And sure, Dylan hasn't said he’s coming yet, but Mitch knows he’s going to tag along, because it’s impossible to say no to Star and Jasper. It’s just a logistical matter now, and Mitch can’t help but feeling excited about the prospect of spending part of his summer with his favorite people and his favorite dragons.

 

It’s going to be lit!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgent dragons to commemorate one year of being active in the fandom. Gosh, what a wild ride! Thanks a lot for your support, everyone.


End file.
